


Sean & Holden

by delorita



Category: Valentine's Day (2010)
Genre: Bradley Cooper Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Eric Dane Character, Gen, M/M, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Author, I love your story so much, I made you a little gift. Sorry it's not clickable :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sean & Holden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persephone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Right When It's Right - Part I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/308555) by [Persephone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone/pseuds/Persephone). 



[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/382775/382775_original.jpg)

link to the original 1024X768 wallpaper http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/382775/382775_original.jpg


End file.
